1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more specifically, to the field of information processing system security.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory based attacks are a significant threat to the security of information processing in systems. Some such attacks involve storing malicious code, such as a virus or a worm, or malicious data in the memory of a computer system, then exploiting bugs and/or buffer overflows while running legitimate programs to transfer control to the malicious code or use the malicious data. A commonly used attack, known as a privilege escalation attack, involves storing attack code in application memory, then exploiting a vulnerability in kernel code to jump to the attack code.